Will He Stay This Time
by piper3acs
Summary: piper and leo have a night of passion, will he stay?
1. Default Chapter

"He's gone Phoebe! I just need to be alone." 

Piper was having a break down after she just discovered the love of her life had really left her. It wasn't like the other times though, he was never coming back this time.

"Piper, I'm sorry. I don't know what to do. I can't bring him back!"

Piper ran upstairs to her room and slammed the door.

"Hey. What's going on?" Paige just walked in the door, coming home from her dog walking job. 

"Piper…she's not doing well. Why can't they just be together Paige?"

Phoebe was getting very emotional because she could still feel Piper's strong sadness from upstairs. 

            As Piper sat in her room watching Wyatt sleep, she thought about Leo. Then, someone knocked on her door.  

"Hey it's me." Paige said softly, "Do you want me to take Wyatt for a little while. I figured you wanted to be alone."

Piper agreed and when he left she broke down into sobs on her bed. Suddenly, she saw Leo orb in. 

"What the hell are you doing here Leo? I told you that I needed to be away from you for a while."

"Piper, I can't take this anymore. I can't sit here and watch you cry every night knowing I caused you this pain. I think about you all the time…" Leo had tears in his eyes. Piper felt a strong desire in her heart but she knew it would be wrong to act on…He was an elder now. 

"Leo you have no idea how much this is tearing me apart. I still love you so much. Why did you have to leave Leo?" Piper's tears were falling hard now. Suddenly she felt Leo's lips on hers and she couldn't stop herself. She wanted him and needed him. 

"Leo…we...can't" Piper said breathless. They broke away from their long desired kissed. Piper took one look in his eyes and found herself on the bed under his strong body. They were just too tempted.  

Suddenly Phoebe shuddered and felt hot. 

"Woah..Phoebe, are you ok? You look like you just had an orgasm." Paige said with amusement. 

"I think I did too…Oh My God! I think Piper is having sex!"

"With who?!"

"I think Leo…" Phoebe said with happiness and yet sadness. 


	2. Morning after

Thanks for the reviews u guys!! 3

            The sun barely shown in but it was enough to wake up Piper. She found herself wrapped in Leo's strong arms and the night before came shooting back at her. She couldn't help but smile…Suddenly she realized this time wasn't like all the other nights they slept together and he would eventually be called away and they had to enjoy the time fast. This time was their last most likely. A single tear rolled down her eye and Leo stirred. 

"Piper…why are you crying?" Leo asked with concern and all the love he had for her.

"You're leaving again aren't you? For good this time." Piper couldn't hold in her tears anymore. 

"I don't know what to do Piper. I can't live without you I know that and I know we have fought too hard for us to end up separated. I have to go now though, but I promise this won't be the last time you see me and certainly not the last time we do this again I hope." He said with a small grin and kissed her softly on the lips. They began kissing harder but he orbed out after they said their I Love yous. 

Piper stumbled into the kitchen where Phoebe and Paige were whispering about something.

"Should we ask her about it or just see if she tells us?" Paige asked. She was loving every minute of this.

"Let's just act natural but try to hint around to see if she breaks down. Oh shhhh she's coming" Phoebe whispered. 

"Hey Piper. Long night?" Paige asked.

"Why do I look tired?" Piper responded hoping her sister knew nothing about last night. 

"Actually you look very happy." Phoebe joined in the conversation. 

"Oh, well I don't know why…Um, Paige where did u put Wyatt last night?"

"Oh I kept him with me because I figured you wanted some time alone. He slept through the night though which was great."

"Oh thank you so much. Phoebe I was wondering…about your new power, how far of a range is there?" Piper was getting nervous and her sisters could tell she needed support. 

"Piper, did you have sex with Leo last night?" Paige blurted out. 

"PAIGE!" Phoebe yelled at her but she was glad she asked. 

Piper looked like she was going to faint from the shock. 

"Um, Um, I gotta go!" Piper rushed out of the room with her sisters right behind her. 

"Piper wait! What happened?" Phoebe led her sister distraught sister to the couch and sat next to her holding her hand with Paige on the other side of her. 

"I don't know what happened. One minute I was so pissed at him for leaving me alone and next I knew we were kissing and one thing just led another. I love him you guys and I can't live without him anymore. We need each other." 

"Piper we understand completely but how do you feel about this? He's still an Elder right?" Paige wondered.

"I don't know what's going on anymore he said he would be back though. I have little regret about last night but I've been wanting and needing him so much that it just felt perfect in that moment." Piper said obviously thinking about last night's adventure because she had a hint of a smile on her face. 


End file.
